A Partridge In A Pear Tree
by Sakura Katana
Summary: Nobody wants to be alone on Christmas Eve, even if they don't know it.


**A.N. **This was going to be the first chapter of a twelve-part Christmas fic, but I started too late so this is all there is. Oops. I hope you enjoy it. **Please review! **(P.S. I would say this takes place during season 1 sometime.)

**Disclaimer: **Joss is boss.

Adelle Dewitt was the picture of a businesswoman as she finished briefing Boyd Langton. "This client is normally very conventional in his engagements, so there should be no difficulty for you. Especially since the simplicity of the situation leaves no room for Echo to get... _creative_ like she did with that pop star."

"Because what could be more conventional that hiring a doll to role-play Santa's helper on Christmas Eve," Boyd said, with the usual disapproval coloring his tone.

"Oh please, Boyd. This is a far cry from the likes of Tempura Joe," Adelle said. "And was that really all you got out of what I just said? The deviancy? You should be happy how little danger Echo's in, after her past few engagements. This man's a very successful doctor. If something does go wrong, he could probably patch her up better than we could."

"This just isn't how I saw myself spending my holidays, that's all," Boyd replied.

Adelle would have felt a little sorry for him, but she had this conversation with every handler on their first Christmas working. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't as if they could have some sort of house holiday party to make things seem more normal; the dolls might notice. It could disrupt the perfect serenity of their environment. Besides, most handlers were hardly friends. Professional rivalry was common, and Adelle stood by her belief that it was a good business decision to encourage it.

"You'll get used to it." Her mouth twitched up in part of a smile. "I know Topher certainly has."

"Boyd!" Topher exclaimed. "My favorite judgmental man-friend! What can I do you for?"

The handler's response came over the speakers into the dimly lit lab. "You sound... perky."

"And you sound confused. Why are you calling me while I'm in the middle of not breaking my own rule about eggnog near the tech?" Topher almost giggled as he finished off a carton. But he didn't. Which was good, because then he could have choked on eggnog and died. Which would have been a delicious death, but still.

"Topher, you called me."

"What? No!" The programmer protested. He spun around in his swivel chair a few times. "Did I?"

"Yes."

A sound not unlike a giggle emitted from Topher's mouth.

Boyd almost smiled a little. "What do you want?"

"Nothin'."

"Alright, then I'll see you in a couple-"

"No! Wait!"

Boyd waited. "If you don't have something to say to me, I really do need to get back to watching Echo."

"Where were you last Christmas?" Topher asked.

"I went to work, and then I went home."

"Hey, that's what I did - am doing, but minus the going home part! Man, we're like... what are we like?"

"Um-"

"Clones! We're like we are two eggs conceived - um, like two eggs that were in the womb at the same period of time. But I think you came out first, and we wrestled in during gestation so you got more food, and-"

"Topher, I don't want to listen to this."

"Merry Christmas, Boyd," the genius blurted out.

This time Boyd did smile, but just a little bit and for a very brief window of time. "You too."

"Whoa, did you see that?" Topher suddenly sounded slightly more sober.

"What?"

"Echo's dopamine level is way down compared to two minutes ago."

"Why exactly is that alarm worthy?"

"Well, two minutes ago was like foreplay-level of dopamine, so now should be getting-it-on-level. But it's more like-"

"Lower," Boyd finished. "I see it now. The client is pulling out of the driveway. He was on call tonight, so this was always a possibility."

"So are you bringing Echo back now?"

"No. He has her until ten next morning."

"Huh."

"What?"

"And I figured we were the ones who were all pathetic and alone on Christmas. But I guess Echo's got us beat," Topher said. Boyd heard the shrug in his voice.

"If you want to look at it that way," the handler said. He ended the call. Through the living room window of the absent doctor's house, Echo could be seen sitting on the couch, looking disappointed as she absently gazed at the tastefully decorated tree. She took a bite out of a pear.


End file.
